Remaking The World
by sau13rin
Summary: Ron tries to apprehend a small time thief who has stolen a powerful magical artifact. And he ends up being a part of the thief's plan, unwillingly. All because his spell landed at the wrong time. Time travel involved Paring : Mainly Ron/Hermione, some Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing dusk. The sky was clear promising a beautiful night. Perfect for a romantic candle light dinner with Hermione. The new dress Ron had got for her was glamorous, beautiful. She would look hot in it. They would have a great dinner with wine that he had been saving for special occasion. It would be special occasion. He wanted it to be special, for Hermione and himself. It had been a very long time since they had a romantic night like the one he was planning.

But there was one annoyingly big problem that Ron had. He was not at home preparing for this night, even though he had everything almost ready. Instead he was outside of Hogsmead, in not a very pleasant part and in not a very pleasant mood. He was after a small time thief who got lucky with a frighteningly powerful magical artifact.

The thief went by the name of Chronos and at the moment he had just run into a rundown shack. Ron did not know how Chronos had got his hands on this artifact, because at the moment, he was in no mood to that out. Right now, all that mattered was catching Chronos as soon as he could, because Ron was beginning to get an annoying feeling about the night's plan on the verge of being ruined.

He did not want that. He wanted his romantic night with his girlfriend. He deserved it, Ron thought bitterly as he kicked open the door of the shack. Every second of it with his hot and smart girlfriend.

"Alright, Chronos. Surrender, right now! Enough of this. I am in no mood playing with you", Ron say annoyed. "I am hungry and my girlfriend is waiting".

Chronos spent a lot of time heaving and panting. Time which Ron used to get closer. That was when Ron saw Chronos for the first time. And he did not like what he saw. Specks of hair, coloured black on head, small shifty eyes set in a face that Ron immediately took a dislike of. He reminded Ron of Mundungus Fletcher and Peter Pettigrew. Cowardly and untrustworthy. Nervous, incompitent with hardly any idea of what he was doing. Ron, felt an even more urgency to finish this task. He did not know why. Something about the man made Ron a little afraid.

"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do to me", Chronos said, slightly hysterically and breathing heavily. Ron saw a mad gleam is his eyes. The one which he had seen before. What followed that was never good. "Not now! Not ever! You will have no place in my world!". He tried to cackle evilly but his breathing did not help. Instead, it ended up making him turn blue in face.

"Now, now", Ron said, trying to placate Chronos, somewhat half-heartedly. "Lets not go there, shell we? You do know what happened to the last person who tried that, don't you?"

"No. Stop. You can't stop me from remaking the world. It is my destiny", Chronos said, pointing his wand towards the box in his hands.

"Now, Chronos, fate may not be kind towards you but that does not mean you take extreme steps. Everything will be fine. Now just give me the box and come along,..." Ron said, though his mind seemed to urgently want Herimone and his body seemed to urgently want food. Not a good combination for this situation Ron realized.

"No, you don't understand. You will never understand. You have it all. Height, body a head full of healthy hair, a hot girlfriend...".

"Inherited the first two, but had to work hard for the third" , Ron said, now walking casually towards Chronos.

"That is not fair, I should be strong. I should be powerful. I should have hot women falling over themselves for me. I should be …Lord Chronos...the all powerful".

Keep ranting, Ron thought. He was almost where he wanted to be. This will not take long. Chronos was an idiot.

"I open this box and I become Lord Chronos. Alohamo.."

"Expelliarmus!".

"...ra! What? Noooo...".

And Chronos was engulfed in a bright ball of light. An ever expending bright ball of light Ron thought. He realized something was not right just as he realized, he couldn't move. His wand was locked with Chronos' wand. This can't be good, Ron thought. His wand was locked. He was stuck. Why in the world was his wand locked? With some obvious loser like Chronos? It was the box. That stupid box, some idiot was probably showing off. Why would he do something stupid like that? To gloat?

The ball of light began to expand rapidly and Ron realized, it would engulf him, if he did not move. But he could not move, no matter how hard he tried.

"Goddamit!", Ron swore loudly. "No! Not tonight! Damn it, Chronos. I am going to kill you for this", Ron said as he was, despite his struggles, also engulfed by that still growing, blinding ball of light. And for Ron, the world went suddenly white and then black.

* * *

So, this is the first part of a new story that I am writing. i hope to make it as interesting for you as it is in my head.

Thank you for reading. Feedback will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron woke from a deep sleep which he did not remember falling into. In fact, he did not remember going to sleep. May be he had too much wine on his date with Hermione last night, though he did not remember going on that date.

He opened his eyes planning to apologize to Hermione about his behavior. But as he found himself staring at an unfamiliar roof, he realized several things at once. One was, he was not suffering from any hangover which was strange considering his level of intoxication from previous night. Another thing, he was lying on something hard, making him wonder what exactly had he done in his drunken state. The next thing, he was covered in a fur blanket.

He decided to piece together the events so far before getting up so he would be best prepared to face whatever situation he has gotten himself into. But, he found he could remember nothing about last night. He looked around and found himself lying on a rug which was on a hard wooden floor. There was no Hermione around. The room was big, but seemed unfamiliar. He got up and looked around. There was a single pot, containing water. He splashed some of it on his face and decided to look around.

He stepped outside of the room and found himself in another much bigger room. This one was crowded with people having a busy air about themselves. It looked like a restaurant, with people eating and, Ron was surprised to see, Bill and Charlie waiting at various tables. His father was near the door, behind a counter, talking to a tall, attractive red haired woman, who looked oddly familiar. Presently Percy burst out of a side door, carrying multiple dishes.

"Ron!", said Percy. "You are wanted in the kitchen."

Ron stepped into the kitchen and found his mother, Ginny and George working away with impressive speed and efficiency. He know his mother was good but seeing both Ginny and George working in the same way surprised him. The kitchen was fairly big and moving towards chaos as his mother, brother and sister were working away filling up the orders.

"Ron, good you're up. You will have to fix your own breakfast and help Ginny", she said. "Oh! And we are running out of meat. You need to go hunting."

He had recently taken an interest in cooking so breakfast and helping Ginny was no problem but he did not know anything about hunting. George handing him what he said was Ron's bow and quiver full of arrows and pushing him out did not help at all.

He found himself in a village that looked remarkably like Hogsmead, with what looked like Hogwarts looming in background on a cliff. People with familiar faces and unfamiliar clothes nodded and some even greeted him jovially. The clothes seem to be from middle ages. There were people moving about on horses and horse drawn carriages. Magic seemed conspicuously absent. In fact, everyone seemed vary muggle like. There were even a few people moving about in heavy looking armor, carrying swords, shields and spears. Ron felt as if he had stepped in a medieval village as he moved about.

He then spotted the same attractive red haired woman from before and this time he managed to get a proper look at her. He realized to his great shock the woman was Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Lily Potter had died years ago protecting Harry. How could she be alive, Ron thought. What had happened to him? Where was he?

He realized he was attracting attention when, he spotted an armored someone, with a full helm and an official looking symbol on the shield moving towards him. He pretended to remember something and started moved on.

"Ronald!" came a muffled voice. He realized it came from the armored figure.

"Yes?", he asked politely.

"Ronald, where are you off to?". It was a bossy sort of voice with a hint of authority. Ron could not help but feel as if he had heard it numerous times before. The person was as tall as Hermione and reminded him of her.

The person removed the helm and Ron found himself looking at … "Hermione?" he said, shocked. He wanted to ask what she was doing and why she was wearing that armor. He wanted to ask where he was and what had happened but did not. Even though he wanted to but he did not know why.

"Yes Ronald," said Hermione impatiently. "Where are you going?".

"Hunting," he replied. "We are low on meat".

"Very well," she said. "There are rumors of werewolves' camp somewhere in the forest. Be careful".

She abruptly turned around before Ron could reply.

"Ohhkaay!" Ron said to himself, adding this behavior to a growing list of things he did not understand. On the outskirts of the village, Ron saw a banner about..."Lord Chronos?", he swore loudly. And everything began to fall into place, slowly but surely.

It was Chronos's tempering with the box. He had succeeded, apparently. But Ron remembered everything because his wand had been connected to that of Chronos. That was probably the reason he had not changed. This was the world Chronos wanted. It seemed as if Chronos was not very imaginative because this world look very much like the real world. He wondered if Chronos has also changed.


End file.
